


S.A.D 2013

by Malezita



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 04:43:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malezita/pseuds/Malezita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>first the drabble I submitted for VAMB's 10 anniversary drabble exchange<br/>second drable, a companion piece to the first one sent directly to my recipient once the exchange was over.</p>
<p>to Ewigestudentin, her request was: KJ/Kashyk (or any other pairing) and the opening line was "Tell me your secret wish, and I shall grant it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	S.A.D 2013

**Her Secret Wish**

****

__

_**“Tell me your secret wish, and I shall grant it.”** _ that voice, so sensual, rich and deep, she loved it. It was like a dream come true, something beyond her wildest dreams, too good to be true.

But it was real, as real as day and night, as the breeze playing with her hair, and as right as the sensation of his lips on her skin.

This new feature alone made the whole experience worth it, made her blood burn, she only could reply “Coffee, Black, Hot!”

The perfect cup of coffee as reward. From the best new replicator ever!

 

The end

 

 

 

 

 

**The new me**

We had a rough start, from the beginning we didn’t understand each other, her stubbornness and my own were the cement over what our relationship grew.

 

She called me names and I never did what she wanted, only to push her buttons, to make her mad, and it worked, she hated me.

 

Now, she loves me, she loves my voice, I see it in that little lopsided smile she does when she wants something from me and I comply, she likes this new and obedient me.

 

**_“Tell me your secret wish, and I shall grant it.”_ **

 

“coffee, black” she says.

 

 

The end


End file.
